


Halloween party at the fairy castle

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: We don't celebrate Halloween in my country, so I did my best doing this.





	Halloween party at the fairy castle

31th October morning. The fairy palace was pretty quiet. The queen, Gabriella, entered at the dance room with a huge box. Her husband, Acnologia, was in the kitchen, cooking. He was listening to music while cooking. And dancing, and singing. In underwear.

 

\- Dad, I'm going to Rubial - said Morgana, the fairy princess, to Acnologia -. I have to deal with someone for tonight.

\- Have fun, princess - answered Acnologia, singing.

 

Morgana left the palace, leaving her parents alone. Acnologia turned up the volume of the music, making everyone inside the palace listen to it. A little green fairy approached to him.

 

\- The queen asks if you can put creepy music, Your Majesty - said the fairy, in the language of the fairies.

\- Tell her that Wilhelm has the lacrima with that music - answered Acnologia, also in the fairy language -. ¿Is she decoring the dance room?

\- She is, Your Majesty.

\- I'll go to see it later. Say this to her too.

\- I'll do it, Your Majesty.

 

The tiny fairy left. Twenty minutes later, Wilhelm appeared with a lacrima.

 

\- The queen asked me to gave you this, Your Majesty - said Wilhelm.

\- Thanks Wilhelm - answered Acnologia -. Change the lacrimas in the speakers.

 

Wilhelm changed the lacrimas and left the kitchen. Hours later, Acnologia went to the dance room with some food.

 

\- That's creepy, my queen - said Acnologia entering in the dance room.

\- And you are still wearing only your underwear - said Gabriella.

\- And the t-shirt you are wearing is mine.

\- You never wear it. And the king doesn't have to go in underwear.

\- The same for the queen. You are only wearing this t-shirt.

\- Maybe...

 

Acnologia hugged his wife from the back, and kissed her cheek.

 

\- You really are not wearing nothing under it.

\- We have to change later.

\- You decided our costumes. Can I know what are we going to wear?

\- Not right now. Later.

\- I want to know...

\- Soon, my dear hybrid.

 

They kissed, and ate the food Acnologia prepared. Then, they went to dress up for the halloween party they would have in the castle.

 

\- Why am I a fairy? - asked Acnologia. Gabriella just laughed -. Don't laugh! That's not scary...

\- You look cute - said Gabriella, laughing.

\- I don't have to be cute. I'm a demon, remember?

\- It's not finished. You need some makeup.

\- Now, that's scary. I won't let you paint cute things in my face.

\- Raziel, I'm not going to do that.

\- I'm not sure about that...

\- An undead fairy.

\- No cute things?

\- No cute things. I promise.

 

Gabriella painted all her husband's skin, and then kicked him out of the room. Wilhelm laughed.

 

\- Fairy fresh flesh... - said Acnologia. Wilhelm changed his face and ran away. Acnologia chased him.

 

Hours later, Gabriella stopped Acnologia in his running through the hallways chasing Wilhelm.

 

\- Really? - asked Acnologia - A vampire?

\- You don't like it?

\- I like it, but.. I'm dissapointed.

\- Why?

\- You made me dress like a fairy. I wanted you to dress like a demon.

\- Who says I'm not a demon?

\- Well, you are a vampire, with the sexiest black dress you have - Gabriella laughed and blused a little -. You can't be a demon...

\- Raziel, look at my head carefully.

\- Why? Oh... I see... Only horns?

\- Your father helped a little.

\- There are women in hell?

\- Your uncles' bastards. Too dangerous to keep them outside.

\- I see...

\- They will start to come soon.

\- How soon?

\- The princess has returned - announced Wilhelm. Acnologia gave him a dead look.

\- Thanks Wilhelm - said Gabriella -. Go to receive her, Raziel.

 

Acnologia left while cursing Wilhelm. He went at the castle door just to find his daughter with her boyfriend.

 

\- Cats? - asked Acnologia to Morgana.

\- Frankenstein cats - answered Morgana.

\- It doesn't have too much sense for me... - added Morgana's boyfriend -. I'm already a cat.

\- You are half cat - said Acnologia.

\- My parents ask why are they not invited to the party.

\- They said they can't come because... They made you ask me, right?

\- They wanted to see your reaction, uncle Raziel. Can I call you uncle?

\- You can.

\- The fairy zombie king... - said Morgana. Acnologia smiled.

\- Go to see the vampire demon queen.

 

Morgana ran away in the direction where her mother was.

 

\- Are you okay, Tyrion? - asked Acnologia.

\- It's embarrassing for me. You are Morgana's father, and my parents master. But you mean nothing to me.

\- Without my advices, you would never be born. Even if I wasn't with them when it happened. Without me, they could never found each other and never get married.

\- Thank you...

\- Heh... I like your ears.

\- They look human, but have fur and are pointed. I don't like them.

\- Tyrion, you are half human, half cat. Exactly half.

\- I want papa's ears...

\- Have you never meet my grandson Over?

\- No, I don't know him.

\- He's exactly half demon, half fairy. Just ask him to show his wings. He will come tonight.

\- I'll do it.

 

Tyrion went with Morgana. Minutes later, someone knocked the door.

 

\- Happy Halloween! - said Azrael and Yuri Dreyar.

\- Happy Halloween guys - answered Acnologia -. Let's see... Yuri as a ghost and Azrael as a half dragon?

\- Exactly - said Azrael -. Georg helped me.

\- My body hasn't wake up already so... Here I am - added Yuri.

\- Come in - said Acnologia.

\- Laxus! Come on!

\- They dragged me here - explained Laxus -. This year, Fairy Tail doesn't have a Halloween party. I'm not dressed because I didn't had any plan.

\- Don't worry. We can give you something - said Acnologia.

\- But... This is your family party, right?

\- Laxus, I'm sorry for you, but Azrael is my brother. You are related to me. That's why Yuri is here.

\- Then... It's okay for me be here?

\- Of course it is. Come in. Gabriella! We have something for the lightning slayer!?

\- Something from past years, but I can make something only with makeup - answered Gabriella.

\- Thank you! - yelled Laxus.

 

Laxus entered to the palace and looked for something with Gabriella and Yuri. Minutes later, someone knocked the door again.

 

\- Halloween! - yelled Sting and Anna.

\- Frankenstein samurai and... Undead ninja - said Acnologia, smiling to Anna.

\- Undead team! - said Anna.

\- We have more frankensteins...

\- Oh...

\- Ha! I knew it! - said Sting, happily.

\- And a ghost - added Acnologia.

\- Yuri?

\- Yes. Where's Magno?

\- With Yukino and Rogue. He wanted to stay with them. I don't know why.

\- He's the only one who can calm their son, Angel - explained Anna.

\- But Angel has the same age as... - said Acnologia.

\- We know, but he's very rebel.

\- Don't close - said Sting -. Natsu and Zeref are behind us.

\- Understood, Nii-san - said Acnologia.

 

Sting and Anna entered in the palace. A little girl appeared a few moments later.

 

\- Halloween grandpa! - said the little girl.

 

Acnologia didn't answer. Only charged her.

 

\- I'm sorry dad - said Natsu, seeing him at the door -. Nashi just ran away and... Dad?

\- She asked for it - explained Lucy -. She wanted to dress as your dragon form for Halloween.

\- Now she's mine - said Acnologia.

\- Keep her. She will be happy.

\- Acuarius and Scorpio? Really?

\- Turn, Natsu - Natsu turned, showing a huge key in his back -. We are mechanic puppets.

\- You got me. I didn't expect this one.

 

Natsu and Lucy entered. Nashi hugged her grandpa.

 

\- Hi dad - said Zeref.

\- Mummies, Zeref? Mummies?

\- I'm a demon mummy, and Mavis is an angel one.

\- And the little Zera?

\- Blue skull! - said Zera.

\- She wanted to dress as the Blue Skull dragon - explained Mavis.

\- Nashi!

\- Zera! - yelled Nashi.

\- Go to play, princesses - said Acnologia, putting Nashi in the ground. The two little girls ran away.

\- Over and my grandpas are coming behind us - said Zeref.

\- Okay.

 

Mavis and Zeref entered. Moments later, Lucifer and Ezequiel appeared.

 

\- You two go as yourselves - said Acnologia, a bit angry.

\- We're not! - said Ezequiel -. Look at our eyes.

\- You just changed the color of your eyes?

\- Do it.

 

Lucifer showed an archangel wings.

 

\- You dressed as each other!? - asked Acnologia.

\- That's exactly what we did - said Ezequiel, dressed as Lucifer.

\- I had too much fun painting my scars in his body - added Lucifer, dressed as Ezequiel.

\- Come in and don't say a word.

\- We tricked you - said Ezequiel and Lucifer, doing exactly the same moves.

\- Stop it...

 

Acnologia covered his face, listening his fathers laughing in the background. Moments later, someone pulled his clothes.

 

\- Hi Over.

\- Hi grandpa. They tricked you already?

\- Yes... Half zombie?

\- He he...

\- How you did that?

\- Illusion.

\- Come in. I need you to meet someone.

 

Acnologia guided Over to the dance room. All of them where here. Over and Tyrion were talking for a long time about their exactly half problems.

 

\- Larcade isn't coming? - asked Natsu at some point.

\- He has to come - answered Acnologia.

\- You Majesty... - said Wilhelm at the door.

\- Yes?

\- The empress and the emperor Spriggan.

\- Make them come here.

 

Wilhelm left and returned moments later.

 

\- Sorry we're late - said Larcade.

\- Someone wanted his costume to be perfect - said the purple haired girl that came with him.

\- Halloween! - said the little boy Larcade had in his arms.

\- He learned that word today.

\- Anastascia - said Gabriella -. You are exactly as your twin sister, the first fairy queen.

\- I know. I dressed as her today. I want her to see that.

 

The two fairies laughed.

 

\- Another zombie - said Acnologia -. Good.

\- Merlin too - answered Larcade.

 

The party extended to the sunset. In that moment, all of them were sleeping in the ground.


End file.
